theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTunes 1
VeggieTunes 1 is a CD that was released in 1995. They re-released it in 1998. Songs #VeggieTales Theme #God is Bigger #Water Buffalo Song #King Darius Suite #Oh No! What We Gonna Do? #We've Got Some News, King Darius #Fear Not, Daniel #You Were In His Hand #We Are The Grapes of Wrath #Some Veggies Went To Sea #The Forgiveness Song #Busy, Busy #Love Your Neighbor #The Hairbrush Song #I Can Be Your Friend #What Have We Learned? Trivia #* The CD came when Word Records came to Big Idea and wanted to do a promotional give-away for them. #** Due to the sudden success in sales of the CD, the idea for the sing-along tapes also came in. #* The front cover shows some props that were used in "Are You My Neighbor?", which came out around the same time: #** Larry's black hair was used for The Peach (colored orange for that character) in The Hairbrush Song. #** The microphone Bob and Larry were using was used by Jimmy and Jerry Gourd when they performed I Can Be Your Friend in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy". #* Big Idea's logo isn't anywhere to be seen on the packaging or disc, despite the company having a logo when this was produced around the release of "Are You My Neighbor?", which was the first Big Idea product to use the logo. Gallery Original 1995 Version VeggieTales1993Theme1.png VeggieTales1993Theme2.png VeggieTales1993Theme3.png TalesFromtheCrisper89.png TalesFromtheCrisper98.png TalesFromtheCrisper96.png DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG TalesFromtheCrisper27.png DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem332.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem262.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem331.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png TalesFromtheCrisper71.png TalesFromtheCrisper72.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png TalesFromtheCrisper18.png TalesFromtheCrisper19.png VeggieTales1993Theme5.png VeggieTales1993Theme6.png VeggieTales1993Theme7.png VeggieTales1993Theme8.png VeggieTales1993Theme9.png TalesFromtheCrisper41.png TalesFromtheCrisper42.png TalesFromtheCrisper43.png TalesFromtheCrisper44.png TalesFromtheCrisper45.png TalesFromtheCrisper46.png TalesFromtheCrisper47.png TalesFromtheCrisper48.png TalesFromtheCrisper49.png TalesFromtheCrisper50.png TalesFromtheCrisper51.png TalesFromtheCrisper52.png TalesFromtheCrisper53.png TalesFromtheCrisper54.png TalesFromtheCrisper55.png TalesFromtheCrisper56.png TalesFromtheCrisper57.png TalesFromtheCrisper78.png TalesFromtheCrisper79.png TalesFromtheCrisper80.png TalesFromtheCrisper81.png TalesFromtheCrisper81.png TalesFromtheCrisper82.png TalesFromtheCrisper83.png TalesFromtheCrisper84.png TalesFromtheCrisper85.png TalesFromtheCrisper86.png TalesFromtheCrisper87.png TalesFromtheCrisper88.png TalesFromtheCrisper89.png TalesFromtheCrisper90.png TalesFromtheCrisper91.png TalesFromtheCrisper92.png TalesFromtheCrisper93.png TalesFromtheCrisper94.png TalesFromtheCrisper95.png TalesFromtheCrisper96.png TalesFromtheCrisper97.png TalesFromtheCrisper98.png TalesFromtheCrisper99.png TalesFromtheCrisper100.png TalesFromtheCrisper101.png TalesFromtheCrisper102.png TalesFromtheCrisper103.png TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png DanielAndTheLionsDen5.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen6.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen7.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen8.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen9.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen10.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen11.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen12.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen13.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen14.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen15.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen16.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen17.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen18.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen19.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen20.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen21.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen22.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen23.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen24.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen25.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen26.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen27.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen28.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen29.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen30.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen31.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen32.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen33.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen42.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen43.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen44.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen46.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen48.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen49.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen51.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen52.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen53.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen54.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen55.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen56.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen57.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen58.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen59.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen60.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen61.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen62.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen63.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen64.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen65.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen66.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen67.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen68.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen69.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen70.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen71.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen72.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen73.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen74.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen75.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen76.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen77.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen78.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen79.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen80.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen102.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen103.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen104.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen105.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen106.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen107.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen108.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen109.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen110.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen111.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen112.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen113.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen114.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen127.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen128.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen129.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem12.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem13.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem14.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem15.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem16.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem17.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem18.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem19.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem20.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem21.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem22.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem23.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem25.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem24.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem25.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem26.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem27.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem28.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem31.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem32.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem33.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem34.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem36.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem227.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem228.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem229.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem349.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem168.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem169.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem170.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem171.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem351.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem352.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem354.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem355.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem356.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem357.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem358.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem359.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem360.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem361.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem362.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem363.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem364.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem365.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem366.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem367.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem368.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo47.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo48.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo49.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo50.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo51.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo52.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo63.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo64.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo65.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo66.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo67.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo68.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo69.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo70.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo83.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo84.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo85.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo86.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo87.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo88.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo89.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo90.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo91.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo92.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo93.png ICanBeYourFriend1.png ICanBeYourFriend2.png ICanBeYourFriend3.png ICanBeYourFriend4.png ICanBeYourFriend5.png ICanBeYourFriend6.png ICanBeYourFriend7.png ICanBeyourFriend8.jpg ICanBeYourFriend9.png ICanBeYourFriend10.png ICanBeYourFriend11.png ICanBeyourFriend12.jpg ICanBeyourFriend13.jpg ICanBeyourFriend14.jpg ICanBeyourFriend15.jpg ICanBeyourFriend16.jpg ICanBeYourFriend17.jpg ICanBeYourFriend18.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem375.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem376.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem377.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem378.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem379.png 1998 Re-release # VeggieTales1998Theme1.png # VeggieTales1998Theme2.png # VeggieTales1998Theme3.png # KeepWalking.png # Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-15-47-412.jpg # TheSongOfTheCebu1.png # PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png # ICanBeYourFriend7.png # ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy100.JPG # TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png # VeggieTales1998Theme4.png # GoodMorningGeorge29.png # GoodMorningGeorge30.png # Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-09-239.jpg # Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-11-624.jpg # VeggieTales1998Theme4.png # DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png # DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png # LoveMyLips14.png # DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png # DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png # DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png # VeggieTales1998Theme4.png # Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-05-856.jpg # TheHairbrushSong16.png # SlushieMixTruck.png # Bandicam 2018-08-10 11-33-01-737.jpg # VeggieTales1998Theme5.png # VeggieTales1998Theme6.png # VeggieTales1998Theme7.png # VeggieTales1998Theme8.png # VeggieTales1998Theme9.png #VeggieTales1993Theme1.png VeggieTales1993Theme2.png VeggieTales1993Theme3.png TalesFromtheCrisper89.png TalesFromtheCrisper98.png TalesFromtheCrisper96.png DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG TalesFromtheCrisper27.png DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem332.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem262.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem331.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png TalesFromtheCrisper71.png TalesFromtheCrisper72.png VeggieTales1993Theme4.png DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png TalesFromtheCrisper18.png TalesFromtheCrisper19.png VeggieTales1993Theme5.png VeggieTales1993Theme6.png VeggieTales1993Theme7.png VeggieTales1993Theme8.png VeggieTales1993Theme9.png TalesFromtheCrisper41.png TalesFromtheCrisper42.png TalesFromtheCrisper43.png TalesFromtheCrisper44.png TalesFromtheCrisper45.png TalesFromtheCrisper46.png TalesFromtheCrisper47.png TalesFromtheCrisper48.png TalesFromtheCrisper49.png TalesFromtheCrisper50.png TalesFromtheCrisper51.png TalesFromtheCrisper52.png TalesFromtheCrisper53.png TalesFromtheCrisper54.png TalesFromtheCrisper55.png TalesFromtheCrisper56.png TalesFromtheCrisper57.png TalesFromtheCrisper78.png TalesFromtheCrisper79.png TalesFromtheCrisper80.png TalesFromtheCrisper81.png TalesFromtheCrisper81.png TalesFromtheCrisper82.png TalesFromtheCrisper83.png TalesFromtheCrisper84.png TalesFromtheCrisper85.png TalesFromtheCrisper86.png TalesFromtheCrisper87.png TalesFromtheCrisper88.png TalesFromtheCrisper89.png TalesFromtheCrisper90.png TalesFromtheCrisper91.png TalesFromtheCrisper92.png TalesFromtheCrisper93.png TalesFromtheCrisper94.png TalesFromtheCrisper95.png TalesFromtheCrisper96.png TalesFromtheCrisper97.png TalesFromtheCrisper98.png TalesFromtheCrisper99.png TalesFromtheCrisper100.png TalesFromtheCrisper101.png TalesFromtheCrisper102.png TalesFromtheCrisper103.png TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png DanielAndTheLionsDen5.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen6.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen7.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen8.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen9.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen10.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen11.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen12.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen13.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen14.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen15.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen16.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen17.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen18.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen19.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen20.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen21.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen22.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen23.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen24.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen25.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen26.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen27.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen28.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen29.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen30.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen31.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen32.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen33.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen42.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen43.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen44.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen46.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen48.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen49.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen51.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen52.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen53.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen54.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen55.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen56.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen57.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen58.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen59.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen60.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen61.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen62.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen63.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen64.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen65.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen66.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen67.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen68.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen69.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen70.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen71.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen72.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen73.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen74.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen75.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen76.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen77.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen78.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen79.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen80.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen102.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen103.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen104.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen105.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen106.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen107.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen108.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen109.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen110.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen111.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen112.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen113.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen114.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen127.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen128.JPG DanielAndTheLionsDen129.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem12.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem13.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem14.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem15.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem16.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem17.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem18.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem19.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem20.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem21.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem22.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem23.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem25.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem24.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem25.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem26.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem27.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem28.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem31.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem32.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem33.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem34.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem36.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem227.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem228.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem229.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem349.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem168.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem169.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem170.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem171.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem351.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem352.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem354.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem355.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem356.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem357.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem358.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem359.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem360.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem361.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem362.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem363.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem364.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem365.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem366.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem367.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem368.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo47.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo48.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo49.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo50.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo51.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo52.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo63.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo64.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo65.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo66.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo67.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo68.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo69.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo70.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo83.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo84.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo85.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo86.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo87.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo88.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo89.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo90.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo91.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo92.png TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo93.png ICanBeYourFriend1.png ICanBeYourFriend2.png ICanBeYourFriend3.png ICanBeYourFriend4.png ICanBeYourFriend5.png ICanBeYourFriend6.png ICanBeYourFriend7.png ICanBeyourFriend8.jpg ICanBeYourFriend9.png ICanBeYourFriend10.png ICanBeYourFriend11.png ICanBeyourFriend12.jpg ICanBeyourFriend13.jpg ICanBeyourFriend14.jpg ICanBeyourFriend15.jpg ICanBeyourFriend16.jpg ICanBeYourFriend17.jpg ICanBeYourFriend18.JPG GodWantsMeToForgiveThem375.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem376.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem377.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem378.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem379.png Category:Albums Category:CDS